A trip to the fair
by roxygoth
Summary: As a reward for doing well at school Riley's parents are taking her to the fair. The emotions have mixed responses to this. Sadness is in this.


**Hey! Roxy Goth here. This fanfic idea has not left me alone for a week now, so I thought I'd better hurry up and write it. Feel free to check out my profile if you wish.**

 **I do not own Inside Out in any way, shape or form.**

"Ooh, this is so exciting!" Joy grinned, happily pressing buttons on the console.

Disgust wrinkled her nose. "This is horrible. The path's filthy; these are new shoes you know."

Anger rolled his eyes. "We know, Disgust, we were there when she got them, remember?"

Riley was going to the 50 pence fair with her mum and dad as a treat for doing well in school. In her mind Family Island glowed and whirred.

"What do you want to go on first, Riley?" Her dad asked.

"The Miami Surfer." She said, smiling.

Back in Headquarters Fear was freaking out. "Isn't that the ride that shakes you around a lot? Her neck could snap!"

"That would be a shame…" Sadness said from her position on the couch. This was one of those times she wasn't needed.

"Fear, relax, her neck won't snap, you're strapped in remember?" Joy chirped.

Meanwhile Riley, feeling excited rushed forward to pay her 50 pence to the guy manning the ride.

As the ride started Riley burst out laughing, while at the same time feeling a little bit afraid, but in a good way. Back in Headquarters both Joy and Fear were in control, Joy laughing and Fear panicking.

"Is it supposed to go on this long? Why are we stopping, we're at the top! Oh, no, no, no, not again!"

"Well he's hardly going to leave us in the air is he, you eejit." Anger snapped.

Eventually they made it of the ride in one piece and Riley immediately decided the next thing she wanted to go on was the Twisters.

"Can't she go on anything safe?" Fear whined, as she sat down and was strapped in. "Those tea-cups look nice…"

Next to him Disgust shuddered. "Yeah, they're also for five year olds. Not. Happening."

Once again Fear and Joy manned the controls. Riley was with her dad on this one, so she kept ramming into him un-intentionally whenever the ride threw them to the side.

"I hope we're not hurting him…" Sadness said, still on the couch.

Anger waved a hand in dismissal. "Course we're not, he'd be yelling in pain otherwise wouldn't he?"

"That took a bit out of me…" Riley's dad said, after getting of the ride.

"Can I go on that one next?" Riley said, pointing at the 'Love-carriage' one.

"You'll have to go on your own, but yes." Her mum sighed, giving her another coin.

"What does this one do again?" Disgust said, with just the faintest air of dis-interest.

"It starts up and goes round in a circle, eventually you're going so fast the carriage swings out! It's really fun." Joy said

Fear, who had chosen that moment to take a sip of coffee promptly spat it back out again. "WHAT!? Is it safe? Secure? Has anyone checked this thing?" He screeched, grabbing the controls.

Riley, panicking slightly, tuned around to make sure the machinery looked secure. It did thank the lord, now she wasn't certain she was going to die.

Back in headquarters Anger was gently, for him, patting Fear's shoulder. "Relax, Beanpole, you think they'd let the ride go ahead if it weren't secure?" That was enough to dampen Fear's fears for now.

The last thing Riley went on was the Waltzers, this time with both her parents.

The five in headquarters were having different reactions to being spun around. Joy was laughing, Anger was cursing, and Sadness was hanging onto the settee for dear life while letting out occasional bubbles of laughter. Disgust was screaming that she was going to be sick and Fear was gripping the controls so hard his knuckles were turning white while at the same time screaming blue murder.

Once the ride slowed Riley's dad looked over to her. She was sitting straight up in her seat, smiling slightly while gripping the bar hard. "Riley? Sweetheart? Are you okay?"

Riley paused before exclaiming. "That. Was. Awesome! Can we go again?"

In headquarters Fear fainted upon hearing that. "I've got him." Anger said catching him and then dragging him over to the coach.

"Well done, Anger." Disgust said absently patting her hair back into place.

"Well, wouldn't want you to strain yourself would we?" Anger grumbled hoisting Fears feat up onto the sofa.

Fear woke up just as Riley was going to bed. "What happened?"

"Ya fainted." Anger said gruffly, getting ready for Dream Duty.

"Oh. Sorry."

"Don't worry bout it, just get off to bed. Oh, by the way, Joy wanted me to tell you, mum and dad say if we maintain our grades we can go to the fair the next time it's here. Isn't that great?" Anger chuckled.

He didn't get a reply for Fear had fainted again.


End file.
